~Mentiras~
by Isis DeSouza
Summary: Espero sea de su agrado...[Eriol*Tomoyo]


**_~ MENTIRAS ~_**

isis_kero88@hotmail.com

No saben cuando...

Ni  porque...

Es casi seguro que no hay razón...

Debieron ser sus ojos...

O tal vez esa inocencia...

Se conocen desde siempre..

No hay fecha...

Y es que él llego ahí...

Y ella siempre estuvo ahí...esperando por él...

Debe ser por eso, que se ven tan bien juntos...

Que las sonrisas no duelen..

Que las miradas llegan al corazón...

Llegan sin dañar...llegan para quedarse...

Sus ojos se buscan...

Pero, se alejan...se pierden...

No han dicho nada...

No quieren hacerlo...

En la tarde...tarde tranquila...tarde de soledad.

Está en un parque, el chico ha citado a la chica...

Él espera paciente sentado a los pies de un árbol... 

Ella se acerca lentamente...

Con temor, de que se fuera la tarde de soledad...

Lentamente...

 -Eres tú?

 -Quien más podría ser?...Esperas a alguien?

 -Esperaba verte...

 -De que querías hablar?

 -Solo deseaba verte...

 -...Debo irme...esperan por mi cruzando la calle.... 

 -Te acompaño...

Muere la tarde...

No por ella, no por el...

Adiós tarde de soledad...

Es así, como lentamente se conocen...

Ella desconoce casi todo sobre el...

Él anhela conocerla más a ella...

Ella siente curiosidad,  no es igual a los demás...

Él desea que no sea solo una chica más...

 -Ese chico nuevo...es raro, no?

 -Parece lindo...

 -Hay algo raro en él

 -Puede ser...

 -...lo es...

 -Ayer se vieron, cierto?

 -Dijo que quería hablar conmigo. 

 -De que hablaron?...

 -En el parque dijo que solo quería verme...

 -...Raro...

 -Es lo que te decía...

Ella, le comenta a su amiga, su suceso...

No es cosa de todos los días...

Él piensa en ella...

Algo tiene, en su forma de ser...

Pero, apenas se conocen...

No han hablado mucho...

Sus palabras parecen frías...

Puede ser el destino jugándoles una broma...

Puede ser solamente el deseo de no sentirse solos...

El anhelo de compartir con alguien...

Y así...como aquella tarde, seguían quedando..

Pero nunca lo dijeron...

Ella paseaba por ahí, esperando encontrarlo...

Y él, se sentaba pacientemente en las raíces de aquel gran árbol...

Esperando que pasara por ahí...

Ya no eran tardes de soledad...

Dejaron de serlo...

No todos los días se encontraban...

No todos los días asistían...

No era un deber...

Lo hacían por placer...

 -¿Esperan hoy por ti, cruzando la calle?

 -No...hoy no. Hoy caminaré hasta mi hogar

 -Entonces, puedes quedarte a platicar...

 -Solo un momento...no quiero llegar tarde

 -Puedo acompañarte?

 -No veo porque no...

-Tienes una linda sonrisa...y tu largo cabello negro se ve tan bien con tu pálida piel...tus delicadas manos pasando para atrás tu cabello...y, tu ojos, niña, esos ojos...como decirte que me gustas?...si acabamos de conocernos...

-Esperabas a alguien?

-_Solo a ti...Solo a tus ojos, solo a tu sonrisa...nada me hace bien, no como tu..._

-No...

-Normalmente vienes, no es cierto?...

-Porque sé que vienes tu...Sé que paseas...paseas por aquí, no es cierto?. Lo sé

 -Al igual que tu...

 -Creo que es hora de que vayamos yendo...

 -Claro...

Pero, no...El chico estaba mal...

Casi imposible que sintiera algo por ella...

Tal vez se confundía...

Por eso no lo menciono...no lo dijo....

Aun no era cuando...

Y, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su pálida piel y su cabello negro...

Se quedaron grabados...

Tal vez, atados, por él...

 -Mi casa queda en la próxima calle...

 -Por qué lo dices?...

 -Porque sé que tu casa queda para el otro lado...y que está un poco alejada

 -Pues, un poco...pero no es molestia...

Son pocas las palabras que cruzan...

Incapaces de crear una verdadera conversación...

Él por pena....

Ella, por miedo tal vez...

Tal vez...tal vez es inseguridad...

Tal vez no quieran decir nada incorrecto...

Pero se siguen buscando...

Él la espera en el mismo parque...a los pies del mismo árbol...

Sabe que ira...

Pero minutos pasan...

Se han vuelto horas...

Pasan personas....pero no pasa ella

Decide ir a buscarla a su casa....

Debe estar ahí...

 -¿Qué haces aquí?...

 -Esperaba por ti en el parque

 -¿Lo olvide?...¿íbamos a vernos?, cuanto lo siento....

 -No...solo, creí que ibas a ir...

 -Pasa, por favor...

 -Gracias.

¿Acaso tenía otros planes? 

¿No tenía tiempo para él?...

¿Interrumpía algo?...

Solo había una manera de saberlo...

 -Estas bien?

 -Sí..yo sí..sólo, no pude ir porque una amiga está aquí...

Dejándolo pasar a su cuarto...

Sí, cierto, ahí estaba su amiga, llorando...

Llorando profundamente...

Ojos rojos...

Cara húmeda...

Perdida...llorando...

Llorando, perdida...

 -¿Que pasa?

 -Nada...creo que debo irme -dice la chica limpiándose las lagrimas  despidiéndose de su amiga

 -¿Estas segura?...

 -Tal vez deba irme yo....

 -No, no...estoy mejor...

 -Cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿segura que estas mejor?...

 -Gracias a ti, sí...

Y así, la chica sale, dejándolos a ellos dos solos...

El silencio reina en la habitación...

Él observando el lugar, desconocido

Ella esperando que dijera algo 

Pero...Seguían en ese incomodo silencio...

 -Se te ofrece algo?

 -No, gracias...

 -¿Me esperabas, en el parque?

 -Deseaba verte, por eso vine, temí que te pasara algo...

 -Sabes desde cuando nos conocemos?

 -Casi 3 meses, verdad?

 -Casi 5...

 -Vaya, el tiempo pasa rápido

Él sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo...

Pero mintió...No tenía por que...

Solo la lastimo.

 -Pensé que lo sabrías...

 -No creí que lo sabías...

 -La primera impresión fue diferente que con los demás...

 -Deseaba que no fueras igual...

 -Te tuve un poco de miedo, al principio

 -Que pensabas de mi?

 -Te sentí raro, te creía loco...

 -Vaya...loco?...Raro?

 -Sí...a veces aun lo siento...

 -Siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa y tus ojos...

 -Tu también tienes lindos ojos...

 -Pero...

 -Temo decirte que me gustas...

 -Ahora no tienes que decirlo...

 -Supongo que no...pero necesito saber si tu...

 -Me gustas

 -Lo dices tan fácil, como si fuera mentira...

 -Créeme...no tengo por que mentirte...

 -Pero hay una verdad, que no has querido decir...

 -Sí...pronto me iré...lo nuestro no puede ser

Y así quedó cerrado ese tema....

No volvieron a hablar de eso...

Siguieron como si no hubiera sucedido

Pero, no se puede hacer eso...

Él sentía celos cada vez que veía que ella le sonreía a otro....

Ella cada vez que las miradas no eran para ella...

Pero nada podían hacer...

Y después de meses de estar así..

Él aun no se iba...

Aún no salía de su vida...

Él no quería olvidar los ojos, las sonrisas...

La tenía grabada...

Y volvió a salir el tema...

 -Últimamente te siento fría...alejada...

 -Puede ser...

 -¿Por qué?

 -¿Por qué, qué?

 -¿Por qué te alejas?

 -Me mentiste...

 -Cuándo?

 -Dijiste que lo nuestro no podía ser, que te ibas a ir...

 -No quería dañarte...

 -Lo has hecho...has estado con otras chicas, y yo he tenido que soportarlo

 -Pero, ahora me voy...

 -No quieras arreglarlo con otra mentira

 -No quise hacerte sufrir, lo siento...

 -No lograras hacerme sentir culpable-sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas

 -Es suficiente con que yo me sienta culpable-Besa la frente de la chica- Y...siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa...no deseo dejar de verla

 -¿Entonces por que te vas?...

 -Sabíamos que tendría que hacerlo.....

 -¡¡Pero me lo dijiste hace un año!!

 -No sabía la fecha exacta...

 -Te quiero...-Besa los labios del chico-...que te vaya bien....

Y esa, fue su despedida...

Se despidieron mal...

Han hecho todo mal....

Han mentido, engañado...y ahora, se separan...

Así de fácil...cómo un deseo de no sufrir más...

Y a partir de ahí, cada quien hizo su vida...

Trataron de olvidarse...

Cada uno a su manera...

Olvidarse...casi lo hicieron...

Eso paso hace tiempo...

Ahora cada quien con su vida...

Cada quien con sus recuerdos...

Cada  uno pensando distinto del otro...

Tal vez de la misma manera que cuando niños...

Ahora, él quiere recompensar el tiempo perdido...

Y ella lo desea, pero sabe que él no volverá...

Y él, esperando que  ella lo recibiera...

Decide ir, ir a verla....

Ir a disculparse...

Pero...¿cómo encontrarla?...

Tal vez en el parque...

Sí, el chico mas grande, pero aun con sus expresiones

Espera en el mismo árbol, sentado en las raíces....

Dos días en aquellas raíces...las mismas

Esperando verla

_-Tal vez ya me olvido...Tal vez ya no está aquí...y moriré sin disculparme. Moriré con su recuerdo, con su sonrisa...con su cabello...y con sus ojos llorando. Llorando por mí. Niña...niña mía...sigues llorando por mi?..._

Pero, aún queda una esperanza...

Aun queda el deseo...

Y, no todo esta perdido...

 -¿Eres tú?

 -¿Quién mas podría ser?...Esperas a alguien?

 -Solo a ti...-Lagrimas salen de sus ojos

 -Sería bueno que habláramos

 -No aquí...vamos al parque, donde empezó todo....

_-Donde, tal vez acabe todo..._

-Me parece bien...

Se alejan de la casa....

Sin decir ni una sola palabra...

No hay  nada que decir....

Ella con un nudo en la garganta...

Él pensando como disculparse...

 -...pensé....que, nunca vendrías...

 -..No podía dejarte para siempre...

 -¿Tienes donde quedarte?

 -Sí, gracias....

Claro que no tenía donde quedarse...

Durmió 2 noches en las raíces de un árbol...

Pero ahora no importaba estaban juntos de nuevo.

 -No tienes frío?...

 -Estoy bien...

 -Te extrañe mucho...

 -Temí que me hubieras olvidado...

 -Soy incapaz de olvidarte...

 -Intente hacerlo mas de una vez...

 -Pero, al igual que yo, tu me extrañaste a mi...

 -Te llore muchas noches...te odie por algún tiempo...

 -¿Por qué nunca lo dije?

 -Esperaba oírlo....

 -No era cuando...

 -Hubiera sido lindo...

 -Te quiero...-El chico la besa a ella. Como ella alguna vez lo había besado

 -Debo regresar. Deben estar preocupados por mi...

 -Quienes?

 -Mis hijos...

 -¿¡Hijos!?... 

Se quedaron en silencio...

Fue poco tiempo de silencio...

Solo, hasta que el comprendió...

Todo estaba claro...

-Te acompaño...

 -No.

 -No quieres que me vean...

 -No quiero que los veas...

 -¿Temes que les haga algo?...

 -Temo hacerte daño cuando los veas...

 -Me has hecho daño...no debí venir

 -¡¡No puedes venir después de 8 años, pretendiendo que no pasó nada!!

 -Realmente no paso nada...

 -¡¡¡Porque te fuiste!!! Es por eso que no puedes venir así de fácil...¡¡No puedes!!...han pasado 8 años...y no dijiste que volverías...

 -¡No estaba seguro de que lo haría!...

 -Adiós...

 -Solo quería verte

 -No hables más, es inútil-Se aleja de él...queriendo no escucharlo...llorando un poco

 -¡¡¡¡TE QUIERO!!!!...!!!!TOMOYO!!!! 

 -Vete, Eriol...vete...Ve con tu esposa...con tus niños....que nada paso...

-Comprendo que le he hecho daño...Esos ojos son de alguien más...Ya no hay sonrisas para mi...

_-Tal vez sea lo mejor...Eriol...lo es._

-8 años...8 años...y sus labios siguen siendo dulces...

_-Y, ahora, yo le he mentido..._

Pero, no era suficiente...

No lo fue...

Demasiado tiempo...

Por suerte aun vivía en el mismo lugar...

Tal vez por un simple juego del destino...

Y se quedaron con sus recuerdos...

Eriol recordando las sonrisas de Tomoyo

Tomoyo mintiéndose, no admitiendo que Eriol fue esa persona especial...

**-Isis DeSouza-******


End file.
